


White Flag

by evanelric



Series: Shimadacest Week 2K17 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Barebacking, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Power Exchange, Safewords, Shimadacest Week, Sibling Incest, Submission, Subspace, Top Genji Shimada, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Before, Hanzo would channel his stress and anxiety into self-destructive study habits, hardly eating or sleeping to try to alleviate his feelings of unpreparedness, but this semester he has Genji. He has a plan, an idea, and he thinks, with Genji’s help, that maybe this semester he won’t work himself to the verge of hospitalization. Hanzo does his best to explain himself, and in the end Genji agrees.

  When Hanzo feels the crawling under his skin, the crushing weight on his chest, the frantic need to go over all his work once again despite knowing it’s as perfect as he could have possibly made it, instead he tidies up his desk, turns off his light, walks out to the living room where Genji is seated doing his own work at the peninsula counter, and he kneels on the floor beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> What it says on the tin.
> 
> For Day 5 of Shimadacest Week: Firsts / Childhood

Hanzo knows that final exams are going to be more stressful this year than any other, with his course load bearing the additional burden of his thesis project on top of two advanced math seminars, game theory, and a Japanese history lecture with recitation. He knows he’s got more progress on his thesis than any of the other students under his advisor, but he can’t help but feel it’s not enough, and he knows that feeling is only going to grow and overwhelm him by the end of the term.

Before, he would channel it into self-destructive study habits, hardly eating or sleeping to try to alleviate his feelings of unpreparedness, but now he has Genji. Since that first kiss at the end of September they’ve grown amazingly close. It’s less that they’ve managed to change miraculously, and more that they’re both making more of an effort to accommodate and care for one another. Now that Genji is not only taking more responsibility for himself but also his place in the clan, Hanzo faces less stress, both due to his brother having taken responsibility for himself personally and in the clan, and because Genji makes sure Hanzo takes care of himself.

Once October rolls around Hanzo spends more weekends than not either on conference calls or traveling back and forth between Tokyo and Hanamura, trying to convince their father and the elders that graduate school is a worthwhile investment for him, despite having already applied. His term papers and final projects stack up, and Genji brings Hanzo food to make sure he eats and coaxes him to sleep when he can, but the strain builds and builds.

By November, however, Hanzo knows that he’s going to reach a breaking point sooner rather than later; and with final exams, both their birthdays, and a winter break sure to be spent continuing his arguments in Hanamura on the horizon, he can’t really afford to wait longer. It takes him a few weeks to put what he wants into something that makes sense even in his own mind, and another to muster up the courage to ask Genji for it. 

Genji is understanding, but also understandably hesitant. Hanzo does his best to explain himself, what he wants, why he wants it, what he wants from Genji, and in the end Genji agrees. They plan out a starting signal, safewords, a rough idea of what to do, and go on, business as usual.

Even with Genji to bolster him as both his brother and his lover the pressure builds, until Hanzo feels it welling up to overtake him. A crawling under his skin, a crushing weight on his chest, a frantic need to go over all his work again and again despite knowing it’s as perfect as he could have possibly made it. Instead of succumbing to his anxiety he tidies up his desk, turns off his light, walks out to the living room where Genji is seated doing his own work at the peninsula counter, and, without a word, kneels on the floor beside him.

Hanzo’s eyes are wide and a little panicked, his hands are clenching and unclenching on his lap, and his breathing is shaky when Genji crouches down to look at him. He caresses Hanzo’s cheek and Hanzo closes his eyes and presses into the contact almost desperately.

“Alright, Hanzo. Let’s get you taken care of, huh? Can you give me a color?”

“Green.” Each second of contact seems to leech a little stress from Hanzo’s frame, or maybe it’s where he is, being here on his knees for Genji. Either way, it’s working like he said it would, and Genji couldn’t be more thankful that he can do this for Hanzo. Less stress isn’t much of an achievement overall, though, considering how tightly wound Hanzo was to begin with.

“Come on, then.” Genji grasps Hanzo’s hands and pulls him to stand, wrapping an arm around his brother’s waist and guiding him down the hallway to his room. More often than not they end up in Hanzo’s because it has the en-suite, but Hanzo had wanted to be in Genji’s space for this. To feel surrounded and overwhelmed by him in every sense. Genji had understood, kind of, the whole submission thing. It had been fun to play around with before with other people, just to spice things up. But Hanzo is the first person he’s done anything like this with seriously. No one had ever seemed to _need_ it the way Hanzo does.

Genji gets Hanzo into his bedroom and leans over to snag a spare pillow from the foot of the bed before he lets go of Hanzo, who sinks down gratefully. Genji crouches, undoing the buttons of Hanzo’s shirt and sliding it backward off his arms, then he tugs the undershirt out of Hanzo’s trousers and up over his head, careful not to catch it on the high ponytail he’s got his hair in. Hanzo moves just enough to accommodate Genji’s actions, but doesn’t try to help. This is Genji’s job, to make the decisions. To take care of Hanzo. All Hanzo has to do is let him.

After the shirts are tossed aside Genji undoes Hanzo’s belt and hoists him to his feet to shimmy his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, keeping a hand on Hanzo’s elbow as he instructs his brother to step out of them. He lets Hanzo kneel again, gauging the now-steady rise and fall of his chest, the way the lids of his eyes are slipping shut just a bit, and he’s surprised and relieved and flattered all at once, that what is such a small amount of care from his point of view is affecting Hanzo so deeply. Genji sinks to his own knees, overwhelmed, and cradles Hanzo’s face in his hands. Hanzo lets out a sigh and melts into the touch, and Genji presses a kiss to his lips.

“Color?” he asks as he pulls away. Hanzo’s expression is so peaceful, eyes closed as if savoring the memory of Genji’s lips on his.

“Green,” he breathes out. Genji kisses him again, and Hanzo sways forward into it as Genji licks into his mouth, offering up everything he has to Genji. Genji pulls away and presses another kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. He strokes across Hanzo’s cheek with a thumb.

“Will you be alright if I grab a couple things from the dresser?” Hanzo nods, but even so, Genji rushes the few steps over to the dresser where he grabs a bottle and a flat box about 15 centimeters square. He carries them back over to the bed, tucking the bottle under the pillow where it won’t roll or slide away, and holds the box in his hands. Hanzo shifts on his pillow to face Genji expectantly while Genji stares at the box, running the pad of his thumb absently along an edge of the lid.

“I know we talked about this, and you said you’d be fine with something simple, but I wanted you to have something… more. Something that shows you how much you mean to me, and how serious I am about this.” He awkwardly removes the lid of the box to reveal a solid silver ring about 13 centimeters across resting on a black velvet pad, with a small allen key alongside it. Hanzo’s sharp inhale is enough to draw Genji’s gaze, and he can see Hanzo staring wide-eyed at the collar.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to understand, and I’m still not sure I do, but I want to take care of you.” Genji tightens his fingers against the edges of the box, and takes a deliberate breath as he tries to put his feelings into words. “Even if we only do this once, I want you to know that I’m taking this seriously. That I’m taking _you_ seriously. I want to be a good Dom for you.”

“A-anija…” Hanzo’s eyes look suspiciously damp, and Genji is hit by a burst of panic. Maybe he’d gone too far? Fuck, he should’ve just stuck with one of the other ones. But even as he’s mentally berating himself Hanzo’s hand creeps up, fingertips hovering just over the metal.

“Can I?” Hanzo looks at Genji, hand still frozen in mid-air.

Genji’s eyes grow wide, and he lowers the box toward Hanzo.

“Of course! It’s yours after all.” Hanzo picks the collar up hesitantly using both hands, carefully running his fingers over it. The metal is smooth and gleaming, and from the way Hanzo hefts it it’s clearly lighter than he expected. “It’s titanium,” Genji explains. Hanzo turns the collar, reverentially inspecting the joins. 

“It’s so beautiful…”

“A beautiful collar for my beautiful brother.” Genji says it jokingly, but the look in his eyes and the slight relief tinging his voice convey how much he means it. Hanzo ducks his head and offers the collar back to Genji, who sets the box aside to take it in both hands.

“Can I wear it now? Please?”

Genji swallows, aware of the sudden weight of the moment.

He grabs the allen key from the box and walks around behind Hanzo, undoing the screw as he goes. He’s practiced with it, to make sure he can get it on and off quickly and easily if necessary. Palming the key, he pulls the interlocking ends apart as he falls into a crouch behind Hanzo. He lowers the collar in front of his brother and pulls it back so it rests on Hanzo’s collarbones, and Hanzo reaches back to pull his ponytail up and out of the way while Genji closes the ring and redoes the screw. When he’s done he palms the key again before putting both hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“How does it feel?”

“Green, anija. So green.” Genji can hear the smile in his brother’s voice, and when Hanzo tips his head back to look at Genji his pupils are a little dilated, causing Genji’s breath to catch in his throat. He grabs Hanzo’s ponytail in one hand and tips his head back farther, causing Hanzo’s eyes to slip closed as he moans, and Genji leans forward to kiss him upside down. It’s a little awkward, but worth it for the whimper Hanzo lets out and the dazed look in his eyes when Genji pulls back. He gives Hanzo’s hair another gentle tug just to enjoy the gasp and the tremor that runs through his body, then lets go and trails his fingers down Hanzo’s spine.

He strips off his shirt as he stands, letting it fall to the floor, and undoes his own belt and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers. He steps around Hanzo and drops the allen key back in the box on the nightstand before pulling him up to his feet where he studies the way the collar sits against Hanzo’s throat. The metal shines in the light, and shifts each time Hanzo swallows. Genji runs a finger along the collar where it meets skin, tracing around from under Hanzo’s ear to the front of his throat. He hadn’t expected it, but the sight of the collar against Hanzo’s throat, knowing that he put it there, that Hanzo _allowed_ him to put it there, hits him low in his gut and smoulders there.

“My beautiful Hanzo…” The words elicit another whimper, but it’s muted by Genji crooking his fingertip under the front of the collar and pulling his brother in to kiss him again. Hanzo melts into it, letting Genji dictate the pace and intensity, but Genji pulls back before very long. “Come on, then. I want you on the bed.”

They both climb onto the mattress, and Genji moves to hover over Hanzo as he kisses his way down his brother’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe before continuing on to his neck. He catches the collar in his teeth and tugs lightly, relishing in the catch in Hanzo’s breathing. The movement of Hanzo’s throat as he swallows draws Genji’s attention, and he moves to suck a hickey into the place where neck curves into shoulder. Hanzo lets out a gasp and presses into it, but Genji pushes him back to the mattress with a hand in the center of his chest.

“Lie still, Hanzo. Let me.”

Hanzo lets out what can only be described as a whimper as he sinks into the mattress, trying to relax into the knowledge that Genji will do everything. Genji tucks his hand under the pillow, retrieving the bottle and holding it in his hand to warm as he kisses his way over Hanzo’s chest, trading presses of his lips with nips of teeth, sucking red marks in as he goes to better savor the taste of Hanzo’s skin.

Genji stops to swirl his tongue around a nipple before closing his mouth over it, brushing the edge of his teeth along it and soothing it with his tongue while Hanzo tries not to press into it. He kisses across Hanzo’s chest to give the other nipple the same treatment, feeling the tug of the sheets at his knees where Hanzo is desperately clutching his hands. Genji smiles against his brother’s chest and nips roughly, making Hanzo jerk and moan.

By the time Genji makes his way down Hanzo’s stomach his brother is panting and keening softly with each touch. His skin is almost burning, and he’s flushed from his cheeks down his throat and creeping onto his chest, setting off the bright silver of the collar and disguising some of the many marks Genji has left. He leans forward and sucks a vicious hickey against Hanzo’s collarbone, bright enough to stand out against the blush and to further accent the collar.

He sits back again to assess his work, taking in the sight of Hanzo pliant and waiting underneath him. Despite ceding the role of anija to Genji, Hanzo is not a passive lover, always quick to ask for what he wants through action, if rarely with words. Being able to lavish Hanzo with unfettered love and attention like this is becoming a heady experience for Genji.

He runs his hand down Hanzo’s chest, lightly dragging his nails across the skin, tweaking a nipple and pausing to press a bit on the occasional mark before splaying his hand possessively across Hanzo’s stomach, stopping just short of his hard cock. Best to check in before moving on, although he’s positive that Hanzo is more than fine, if his blown pupils and the way he’s biting his lip are any indication.

“Color?”

“...Green.” The answer is an exhale, and Hanzo’s eyes drift down to Genji’s only half-focused. Genji is swept away by the amount of trust Hanzo is placing in him, giving himself up entirely, content with the fact that Genji will take care of him and he can let go completely. His breath stops a moment and his heart skips a beat, and Genji is overwhelmed by love, building in his chest and bursting through his entire being. He drops the bottle and slides up Hanzo’s torso, holding his face between his palms. Genji licks his way into Hanzo’s mouth, consuming him in a kiss that leaves them both breathless. He drops his forehead against Hanzo’s and closes his eyes, soaking in the feelings for a moment before he sits back up, grabbing the bottle from where it slid to rest against his calf.

He pours some out on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it further, as he shifts one of his knees between Hanzo’s and nudges his legs apart enough to kneel between them. Hanzo shifts easily, and even when Genji presses a finger to his taint and runs it down to trace around his hole Hanzo gives the smallest involuntary shudder and tips his head back only slightly, still trying to obey Genji’s implicit order to stay still. He circles his finger, pressing in gently and slowly working Hanzo open, gauging his progress with the stutter of Hanzo’s breath and the twitches of his hips.

A few strokes and he slides his finger out, only to slowly press back in with two, concentrating on the silken heat and the greedy way Hanzo’s body is trying to pull his fingers in. He moves his fingers leisurely, focusing as much on undoing Hanzo as on opening him up. Genji trades off rubbing against Hanzo’s prostate every few strokes, just enough to pull a whine from his brother when he diverts his movements away from it, to have his hips canting against the mattress trying to reclaim the angle.

By the time Genji works in a third finger Hanzo is already making the small keening noises that Genji knows mean he wants to be fucked, but he continues on at his own pace, high on the knowledge that Hanzo will take whatever he gives him. He let Genji do this. _Asked_ him to do it. Genji feels his own cock throb at the thought and crooks his fingers against Hanzo’s prostate just to watch him unravel a little more, before he pulls them out and wipes his hand on the sheets.

Genji almost wants to take a picture. Hanzo’s bangs are sticking to his face with the light sheen of sweat covering his body, and his ponytail is splayed across Genji’s pillow, stark against the white sheets. Hanzo’s eyes are completely black where they peek under his lids, and his cheeks are bright red along with his lower lip, still glistening with spit from where he’s been biting and sucking on it to keep himself still and quiet. The flush has spread all the way down his chest, fading into the patchy blotches of Genji’s bites and hickies, studded lower on his abs by drops of precum. His hard cock is flushed with arousal, nestled in a thatch of ebony hair, further setting off his pale skin.

All of this, and all for Genji. A wave of possessiveness sweeps over him, and he pulls Hanzo’s body up his thighs and leans over him, pressing his skin against his brother’s, soaking up the heat Hanzo is radiating. He fists his hand in Hanzo’s hair once more, pulling just enough to be felt.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Hanzo?” He tugs back on Hanzo’s hair as he speaks, exposing the glitter of the collar against his throat, the way his pulse jumps and the undulation of his throat as he swallows. Genji is transfixed.

“Yes.”

“And I can do whatever I want with you, and you’ll let me, won’t you.” It’s not a question, and Genji can feel Hanzo’s cock twitch against his stomach. He wants to sink his teeth into Hanzo’s neck.

“Yes.” Hanzo whimpers as he responds.

“And should I? Should I do whatever I want with you? Use you, and make you mine?” He barely registers that he’s moved in, so close to Hanzo’s throat that the heat of his breath is puffing back against his face, not until he’s licking a stripe up from the metal along Hanzo’s neck, biting just enough to be felt, to hurt just slightly, without leaving a mark tomorrow. Hanzo’s hips jump again and his moan vibrates through Genji’s mouth.

" _Anija_ ," and how can Genji resist his brother when he's begging so prettily?

He pulls back and slips his hand out of Hanzo’s hair and down to his throat, nestling the heel of his palm in the dip of Hanzo’s collarbones. Genji wraps his fingers around the smooth column of Hanzo’s throat, cradling the collar against his skin. Hanzo's whole body arches into the contact, head bowing back to give Genji more space, hips thrusting unconsciously against Genji's, leaving a trail of precome along his skin.

Genji presses his fingertips into the sides of Hanzo's neck, letting the weight of his hand rest just against the front of his throat, a promise and reassurance all at once, completely subsuming Hanzo with his presence. Hanzo is panting, even though Genji is barely putting pressure on his neck, his hips shifting in small jerks and fingers scrabbling in the sheets.

“Color?”

“Green,” and even as he says it Genji can see tears catching in the lashes of Hanzo’s eyes as his face contorts up with pleasure. Genji presses lightly on Hanzo’s neck at the same time he rolls his hips, and Hanzo cries out and can’t help but buck into it. Genji does it again, ducking in this time to swallow the sound with a deep kiss before he lets go of Hanzo’s throat. He gets his knees under him and hooks one of Hanzo’s legs around his waist, then shifts to line his cock up with Hanzo’s hole. Genji kisses him again as he presses in slowly, drinking in the whimpers and Hanzo’s heel against the small of his back, but Hanzo breaks the kiss to gasp as Genji’s hips come to rest flush against his ass.

Genji pulls back slowly, relishing in the flex of Hanzo’s body as he chases the sensation, the quiver in his thigh where it rests on Genji’s hip, the way the sheets bunch and pull under his fingers. He presses his fingers into Hanzo’s waist, pulling him in as he starts to rock his hips, tantalizingly slow. Hanzo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down, trying to stifle his cry, and Genji reaches up, hooks a finger in the collar and tugs, making Hanzo let out a shocked breath as his eyes fly open.

“None of that, beautiful. I want to hear you.”

A shudder runs through Hanzo’s frame, and Genji grunts and bucks his hips just slightly as Hanzo clenches around his cock at the order. Genji leaves his finger hooked in the collar, pulling it against the back of Hanzo’s neck as he slams into him again, punching a broken sound from Hanzo’s lips. He does it again and again, chasing the sensation as much as he does Hanzo’s reactions, the twitches and noises, the way his face twists up and his spine bows.

He drives his cock in relentlessly, hitting Hanzo’s prostate with every thrust, punching noises out of him with every movement of his hips. Genji lets go of the collar to twist a nipple between his fingers, making Hanzo seize with the desire to move in two directions at once. He does it again, and then reaches across to the other nipple, wrenching a broken cry from Hanzo’s throat, shining with sweat and framed by the collar.

“I’m the only one who sees you like this. The only one who can do this to you. ”

Hanzo is so gone he can’t speak, can’t do more than try to nod as he rides out Genji’s strokes. Genji smiles, and pulls just a little on the collar in time with another slide in.

“You’re mine. My beautiful little brother, so desperate for whatever I give him.”

Genji keeps moving as Hanzo trembles and clenches around his cock, head thrown back on a soundless cry before he manages to breathe out a weak “Yes.”

“If I told you to, would you cum for me?”

Hanzo’s whole body bows and Genji hisses at the pressure around his cock, but he keeps pumping his hips as Hanzo keens and nods.

“P-please, anija, _please_.” Tears are leaking steadily down Hanzo’s temples now, his knuckles as white as the bedsheets in his fists. He looks at Genji, who bears his teeth in a grin and pulls Hanzo’s hips into another hard thrust.

“Cum for me, Hanzo.”

And Hanzo does, body rising off the sheets as he cums all over his chest with a loud cry. Genji tries to keep fucking him through it, but gets caught up in his own orgasm, cumming deep inside Hanzo’s body.

When he comes back down the first thing he does is shake out his hand from gripping Hanzo’s hip. He can already tell his fingerprints are going to turn into bruises by morning, but the only feeling he can muster is a low burn of satisfaction. Hanzo is still shaking and gasping occasionally, eyes open, but unfocused. Genji eases his hips back, drawing a low moan from Hanzo as he pulls out, but Genji ignores it in favor of prying Hanzo’s fingers from the torn sheets. He works each hand open carefully, rubbing the fingers until he feels the tension leave, then he braces himself over Hanzo.

“Hey, there. How’re you doing?” Genji’s voice is soft, as is his touch when he strokes along Hanzo’s jaw to cup his cheek. Hanzo’s eyes focus on him gradually, and his voice is slightly hoarse when he responds.

“Green.”

Genji huffs a laugh and brushes away the tear tracks from Hanzo’s face.

“Alright, then. Minimal cleanup and snuggling it is.” He grabs the flat sheet from where it got kicked down the bed and uses a corner to wipe them both down, tossing that edge off the bed before pulling the comforter up. The sheet will get kicked the rest of the way off while they sleep since it’s not tucked in, and pulling it all the way without fucking up the comforter is more effort than Genji wants to expend right now.

He rolls Hanzo over onto his side and works the tie out of his hair, tossing it in the general direction of the nightstand, before pressing himself against Hanzo’s back and wrapping an arm around his middle to pull them together. Hanzo intertwines his hand with Genji’s on his stomach and tries to press backwards even closer than he already is. Genji just holds him tighter and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck just above the collar.

“Sleep, Hanzo. I’ve got you.” And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as ever, to my dear Hands for whipping this into shape, and to Kess for the initial inspiration.
> 
> Title is from "White Flag" by Far East Movement.
> 
> And in case anyone noticed/cares: Genji's birthday is December 13 (he was born on a Friday, and he's a Sagittarius) and Hanzo's is December 24 (also born on a Friday, and he's a Capricorn). Tragically Hanzo will have finals on his birthday. I'm cruel. :3


End file.
